


Blue Lips (snakebite)

by niosism



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: A little angst, Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Piercings, Porn, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niosism/pseuds/niosism
Summary: You think your current compromising and extremely personal situation came to be from a game of cards you and Mallek were playing, something about truth or dare, or just the undying flame of the oppressed youth in this planet (as is in every planet, you think, including yours). It doesn’t matter what got you to where you are because the present is truly a gift for your expanding knowledge of Alternian customs, troll anatomy, and alien sex.or, you find out Mallek Adalov is a good fuck.
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/MSPA Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Blue Lips (snakebite)

**Author's Note:**

> After the suggestive way they wrote Mallek's route you cannot tell me they didn't expect fans like me to write smut with this dude. Lmao they played themselves. Welcome to the Mallek Thirst is Eternal Club, on Wednesdays we wear blue.

You can’t remember how you got to this point, but you have no regrets. 

You are in your friend Mallek’s hive, the more sane of the ceruleans you’ve met so far, not-hacker IT guy (but actually a hacker), and boy, are you glad to be back to visiting your friends. It has nothing to do with the fact Mallek’s hive is nicer than most of your friends’ including the ones you would rather not visit (save for the perpetual pile of dirty plates in the kitchen, which you get, because you’re the same way), or just sparingly. Point is, this guy is not just your friend, he is your _good_ friend, a title you’re not sure can be true for more than five of your thirty-something alien buddies. 

You think your current compromising and extremely personal situation came to be from a game of cards you and Mallek were playing, something about truth or dare, or just the undying flame of the oppressed youth in this planet (as is in every planet, you think, including yours). It doesn’t matter what got you to where you are because the present is truly a gift for your expanding knowledge of Alternian customs, troll anatomy, and alien sex.

Yes, _sex._

You find out an alien's dick is longer than a human's, not that you've had personal experience with the latter, but because your breath hitches at the sight of it. 

Towards the end of Mallek's shaft it becomes thinner and curling, like a hook, but with a soft curve and introverted point, as if the tip of it were trying to hide within the thicker parts. When you first lay eyes upon it, the organ seems dry, but as soon as you inch forward for closer inspection, it begins to secrete a liquid substance from the tip of it. A little gasp comes out of Mallek and he begins recoiling in embarrassment. The slick is quickly dripping at where the organ has curled itself almost completely at the base, like a timid snake going back inside its cave. 

You haven't even done anything and he is already embarrassed about his body's reaction to the sheer anticipation of the moment. You can't help but smile in endearment. 

You briefly wonder if all trolls have such a thing as a nook. The angle you are at currently does not allow you to look underneath the tentabulge at all, but it is more about the fact it is now curled up entirely, forming a messy spiral just below Mallek's belly. It brings attention due to its sharper blue coloring, contrasting the rest of the lightly tainted sky-grey skin surrounding it. 

As your gaze moves to the rest of his body, you take a moment to appreciate how the person in front of you is not human, and therefore very very different in anatomical form. It is so intriguing, you come closer to pull at his hoodie to find out more. 

Mallek lets out a sound that is between a sigh and a groan. He wraps his hand over your own and stares at your eyes. You can tell he is trying to steady himself, that he is scared not so much because you are an alien to him, but because like you, it's his first time doing anything like this. There is a light blue blush coloring his cheeks, and his gaze drops to the ground. 

"Are you sure about this?" He asks in a voice that sounds much smaller than the Mallek you are familiar with. 

You tell him that yes, you're already in too deep to stop. Choosing to act at this point is easy because not doing so would only hurt you both. You ache to touch him more because of his own want than your own, even if it is all beginning to blur. 

So you reach out for his bulge, and when your fingers decide to touch it, they don't do it lightly or slowly, but rather, they wrap your entire hand around it and slather his slick around the rest of his member. You are not quite playing with it, but covering all of him in his own light blue substance, reminiscent of tears. If the similarity shakes you, Mallek does not see it. His eyes have rolled to the back of his head and he is breathing heavily, sucking in sharp breaths at random intervals, and forming guttural sounds deep in his throat so quietly it is almost impossible to hear clearly. 

When he catches your eye accidentally, a barrier rises back up and he flinches away as if burned. There are still some coherent thoughts going through his mind that come to invade his personal space, and he shows an outward reaction to these invasive ideas. They embody themselves in his exposed state and whisper in his ears dark dark memories he thought he had forgotten. 

Mallek may be 12 piercings above your 0, but his light blue blush is far from discreet. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, and his knees have begun to curl up to cover his alien dick. It’s not cold for him, is it? You think it’s cute how he tries to hide himself. You ask him if he’s the one that is unsure about this; that it is okay to stop now. 

“Sorry, it’s hard to control myself like this.”

You tell him that is fine; you don’t mind if he goes apeshit. He laughs and loosens up a bit. His knees come back down and he pushes your hand up his hoodie.

“Aren’t you tired of being nice? Don’t you just want to go apeshit?” 

You can tell he is tingling with anticipation because he finds it hard to make his sentences flow smoothly. Instead, they come out in short breaths. God, you think, just the way he waits for you to do something is probably enough to make you lose it, but something stops you. It’s a feeling of shame that is tingling at your fingertips. Not yours, you think, you’re still entirely clothed. You feel it from Mallek, like a ripple of energy that begins to seep out of him. It’s either your sharp sense of intuition or the fact you feel his hand shaking on yours. Is he.. Is he okay?

“It’s nothing, don’t sweat it.” 

You beg to differ. He licks his lips. _Holy shit he has a tongue piercing_ how did you not figure this out yet (probably because you never had the nerve to look him in the face for more than 5 seconds). Mallek’s piercing count = 13; yours = 0. 

“Yeah, uh.” 

His knees bunch up again. You just killed the mood but for a good reason. You can’t believe he was forcing himself to go through with it. Wow, you feel like such an asshole. This guy is clearly not okay.

“I’m not going to tell you my life story or anything bleek like that = boring as hell.”

“But like; you know.”

You do? Sometimes you hate yourself for being so naive. You have to have things spelled out for you all the time. 

Mallek is visibly uncomfortable now. His arms are crossed over his hoodie and he is sitting on top of his legs. You’re not trying to look but you notice there is no sign of his snake dick anymore, as if it had retreated _inside_ inside somewhere like a literal metaphor. Whatever it is, you know that means he is no longer eager for touch. 

“It’s not that; lame; I’m still turned on.”

Shit, you didn’t mean to say your thoughts out loud. Why does that happen in the most inconvenient times? 

“It’s not that I don’t want to do this = just a flashback.” 

You tell him you don’t want him to force himself to do or say anything. 

“Nah; you’re chill; my friend; I don’t not trust you.”

You’re not sure you’re convinced by his choice of wording. Mallek is your good friend, but the ‘my friend’ part sounded like he was trying to convince himself, and the ‘trusting’ part sounded a little weak. As if caught in the act, he pulls his hoodie up to reveal his grubscars and nipple piercings. He must be trying to prove you wrong. 

“You’ve seen me like this before; the first time we met.” 

He laughs like this entire situation is incredibly funny. You can’t stop looking at his naked body. It’s almost as if he had suddenly downed himself in Rainbowdrinker Serum; he is so _so_ beautiful it’s almost blinding. 

“It’s gone now.”

He inhales deeply and sighs. His shoulders drop and his entire body relaxes. His legs come out from under him as he shifts his weight on the couch. 

“Kiss me.” 

If his hesitation was anything to go by before, it is nowhere to be seen now. It makes you think he’s never touched anyone like this before either, and it sends a shiver down your back. If you had retracted your steps just a bit you might have been able to pause and rethink the entire situation, but the need in you is too overwhelming to ignore. It may be a little selfish, you start to think, but before you can get too lost in your thoughts, Mallek pushes himself up and meets you halfway.

You can feel his breath on your face. It’s warm and makes your face an even deeper shade of red. He seems to notice and cradles your cheek in his hand; his blue veins a stark contrast to your red. His face is flushed too; a beautiful shade of cerulean. 

You are so focused on his closeness that you forget everything around you including yourself. Who are you? Nothing. There is nobody here inside of you to tell you what to do, only instinct, like an animal, and it takes over not like a beast but more gently, like leaking drops of blood, but also dangerous, like the mixing of it in a blood pact. Is this what is happening? An interspecies ritual of the life that flows within to be shared with another sentient being? You are not thinking any of this, it is only a feeling that materializes itself in the goosebumps on your skin. 

He is kissing you. You don’t remember when it happened, but he’s been kissing you and you can’t remember what you’ve been doing, don’t think of anything at all but his lips in yours. It’s intoxicating, even if the way his lips move is gentle and slow and not desperate. He must have realized you’re not very good at leading this because his initial position under you has shifted into a neutral ground, and he is slowly sinking you down to the other side of the couch. You don’t realize this is happening because _jesuschrist_ he is good at kissing. 

You’re in between both of his arms and clawing at his back, digging your fingers in. It’s like when you’re busy with moaning into his lips, your whole body speaks instead and acts like he is a pillow or a kid’s amusement park train ride that got out of control and threatens to send you flying if you don’t hold on to him with all your strength. He keens at the desperate movement of your fingers and you can feel his tongue poking into your mouth. You sink a little lower when you feel his piercing curling over your own in bursts as you both gasp for breath. You don’t want to breathe. You just want him. 

When he lifts his mouth away from yours for a second, your hand bunch up firmly on his back as if frozen, waiting. He whispers something you don’t catch because his breath on your neck tickles and makes you laugh like a soft humming, a bit stunted by the combined arousal, but suddenly it becomes a giddiness that wafts away like a retreading wave, and he is kissing your neck. Your eyes shutter closed and you mewl. You want to do something for him. You want to make him feel as good as he is making you feel. You envy that a little. 

He bites your neck and you let out a high-pitched noise and tremble, maybe he is a Rainbow Drinker after all and you don’t give a single flying fuck (other than this current situation, in which case, _yes_ ). Your bones are threatening to turn to jelly and you don’t care to stop them; you can’t slump to the ground like a rag doll because your back is against the couch and Mallek is on top of you. 

There is a change of pace that is like a dam breaking and you feel it keenly when Mallek licks at the spot he bit just seconds before. It’s like the euphoria from all the laughter of having a warm, wet surface against your neck turns into lust instead, and it’s so intense every time his piercing comes into contact, the texture so smooth compared to his alien tongue that is raspy like a cat’s, almost like sandpaper, you think you might go crazy. 

He pulls away from your neck to look at your face and maybe take a few deep breaths. You want to say there is nothing to see here and that you are perfectly fine without his eyes staring holes into your soul. It makes you fingertips tingle a little, and maybe something else too. But before the glazed look in your eyes can melt away and embarrassment can come back, his hips now welded to yours, press and roll like the deep thrumming beat of the thickest, southernmost strings of a bass guitar. 

The flush in your face is now giving away to a more feral instinct, and the pressure in your groin sends an energy throughout you so intense, you lunge at him so hard he falls on his back harder than you would have thought if you were really thinking at all. He stares up at you, as if he were really shocked at your enthusiasm from just the rolling of his hips, but you know it’s bullshit and anyone in their right mind would have lost their thinkpan. 

Before you can do anything, you pull your (his) hoodie above your head. He stares at you and grins wider than you’ve ever seen him; it still looks like a smirk, but that’s just his usual expression, his typical vibe. He has a lot of teeth in there, you realize, but you’re not one bit afraid after having his teeth in your neck or mouth on yours for what seemed like an eternity. His bite hadn’t hurt, his teeth may look sharp, but what you felt was gentle. 

You give his knees a squeeze and open them, spread him apart, he doesn’t resist at all, just keeps staring at you with that stupid grin of his. Is this the same troll who had a mild panic just minutes before? He is so brazen now, not an ounce of hesitation save for the way he slowly closed his teeth on your skin, careful not to bruise. 

You remember what you saw between his legs, yet it remains alien when you see it again, the cotton (polyester? Nylon? Animal skin?) underneath his ass is stained blue and you have a mild rusted gears showdown in your brain at the sight until you see it; underneath his bulge are two bumps, like lips, with a dent in the middle, and it’s _leaking_. Oh, you think, this is what they call a nook. 

It seems you’ve zoned out a bit because Mallek nudges you in the ass with his leg and asks if you like what you see. You tell him yes, or you think you do because you can’t really hear yourself talk at this point. Fuck that, you hold his face with both of your hands and kiss him harder than you’ve kissed anyone in your entire life. You kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him, until his hand covers your own and leads it down to where he wants it. 

One of your hands is pressed against both of your chests, and you can feel his bulge trapped between your stomachs. Your hand finds one of his piercings and tugs on it, he trembles under your touch and sighs into your mouth. Your other hand runs over the road along his flat belly and comes into contact with a hill, covering your hand over it and giving it a few good strokes. He arches up to meet you and wraps his legs around your hips, pressing firm against your hand. His entire body goes rigid for a second and you think he might need a bucket soon, but then he jerks up and makes you jump a little. You let go of his dick and reach your fingers for his lips. At first your intention is to quickly rub your thumb over them but then his mouth opens and his tongue curls around your fingers. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he’ sucking on them. 

He rocks against you like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and it is, because you’re following the rhythm just the same, your insides clenching and unclenching in itself. He wraps his arms around your back and claws, ouch, then seems to remember there is no thick alien skin there like his own and holds you close instead, you’re sure it will bruise but fuck that it’s so good. You pull your fingers from his mouth and bury your face on his neck. You breathe in his scent, something so unique you can’t describe it at all, and it’s so so _good_. 

His thighs are squeezing you rhythmically; the strongest of distractions if not for the bulge that’s squirming against your belly, you can feel it throbbing, begging for attention. You thrust down harder and hear him whimpering and trembling against your lips which are locked on his neck. He is cursing under his breath and you can barely make out the words as he pulls your body up and your lips come apart with a smack as you lean back to shift position, but when you do, you feel his wet bulge against your ass and sit on it. His speech starts to merge and you can’t understand what he’s saying anymore, maybe a dialect, maybe Russian or Arabic, or a ritualistic instinct, you can’t tell, but it’s like dripping honey all over you. Shit, you heard _bucket_ in the middle there, but you can’t stop yourself. 

You look at him, his eyes are wet with unshed tears and your chest hurts with the wave of affection that washes over you. He’s arching a little more shallowly this time and you really ought to give it to him now or never. You whisper a it’sokayifwegetallmessy and slide a little lower to meet his pussy, you don’t care if they call it nook here or whatever, it’s a pussy to you, and slip a finger up his lips. His whole body clenches and he bites his mouth like he doesn’t want to scream, and that strangled sound that comes from within him, and his writhing, and the way his eyes close and he shakes, is enough to send you over the edge. How his back arches against you as you both come at the same time, how you go limp in each other’s hold and lay there waiting for the last spasms to settle your racing hearts.

You don’t realize it as you breathe heavy against his neck, the couch is stained deep blue everywhere, your sticky bodies, your matching heartbeats, the twitching and clenching of your nether regions. 

You don’t know how long it’s been, but you don’t move a muscle. You feel more alive than you ever have before, but also, you can’t move for shit, like a rock that was thrown deep into a lake and reached rock-bottom, and yet it feels like you’re soaring above the clouds. 

“Hey;”

You think you hear something but it could just be the wind. 

“There’s no wind here, genius”

Oh, damn, he heard you. He’s looking at you with low-lidded eyes, his fingers are carding through your hair. He calls you by name. 

“I figured out what was bothering me back then;” he starts, smile turning into a grin. 

“You’re more than just a friend to me.” 

You laugh and kiss him. He kisses you back. 

<3


End file.
